


Go Where There is No Path, and Leave a Trail

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: Wheresoever you should go... [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Changing Fate, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Alternating, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, The power of friendship, we love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: The time has come for Noctis to fulfill his destiny.He has been brought back to Eos - to his world, and he does not want to die, but he has had ten incredible years to make more memories and to simplylive. He is not ready, but he knows what must be done.Tsuna should have really known that this was going to happen. After all, a life debt is a life debt and someone out there is determined to make sure Tsuna pays his due.Alternatively titledTsuna Goes to Insomnia and Takes Names While Kicking AssSecond work in theWheresoever you should goverse!
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Wheresoever you should go... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597135
Comments: 7
Kudos: 261





	Go Where There is No Path, and Leave a Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This picks up right after [Paths We Did Not Know We Were Meant to Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863350) so if you haven't read that, I really recommend that you check it out since you need that sort of background info! Hope you guys enjoy this!

Tsuna felt like he was falling. It was a familiar feeling - similar to the Ten Year Bazooka that had caused so much trouble in the past, but incredibly different. 

This felt like being in a cool stream of water, and the soft words of a feminine voice thanking him for being there for Noctis. For continuing the work of the Oracle. The words were a comfort in the darkness that surrounded him. He felt safe. Welcomed, even. Tsuna closed his eyes and allowed himself to be carried to wherever he was needed. It wasn’t as if he could fight it if he wanted to, which, he found himself realizing, he didn’t.

* * *

If he were being honest, Tsuna didn’t understand why he thought that when Noctis left, things would be fine. 

He didn’t understand why he thought that, after everything in his chaotic life, life would go on. 

He should have realized that he’d have a favor to return.

Noctis had saved his life when they first met, hadn’t he? Plenty of times after, too. It only made sense that Tsuna would have to save Noctis’. 

So, when he found himself standing amongst the rubble and roaring flames, all Tsuna could do was sigh. How did he even _get_ here? Was he sucked in along with Noctis? It would make the most sense. Astrals, his friends must be freaking out. 

Tsuna looked around, noting the destruction. There was...something lurking off in his peripheral. Whatever it was, it was stalking him. He managed to feel a bit of irritation before brushing off the suit he wore and walking forward. There was a path that was clear of any destruction, and so, Tsuna followed it. It was that, or stay where he was. He was sure that it wouldn’t be helpful to anyone if he did that. 

He wore his X-Gloves, transformed from their mitten counterparts even though there was not yet a flame on his forehead. The brunette reached into his suit, patting himself down and sighed in relief when he realized that his daggers were still there. He had options when it came to a fight, and he was grateful.

There was a time where he would have run screaming in the other direction when the mere thought of confrontation entered his mind, but not any longer. Noctis had taught him a lot - had taught him _well_ , and Tsuna was a force to be reckoned with. 

(The day that Tsuna’s Will had finally been released, Noctis had stared in awe. Tsuna was unsure of what to make of his friend’s expression, and had simply gave a small, shy smile in return. Noctis grinned widely in response. 

Tsuna had felt twitchy for a bit. Like his skin was too tight, and there was a constant stream of adrenaline in his veins. He would jump and very nearly attack whenever someone got too close to him, or the lights were too bright, or if the sounds were too loud. He felt overwhelmed and oversensitive. Noctis suggested that he try to channel his energy; practice letting it out. 

Noctis had told Tsuna that when he was first getting used to his own magic, he felt similarly. There was simply _too much_ and it had nearly drove the Prince insane. Noctis said it was Iggy who figured it out, and then suggested that Noctis spar with Gladio to get it out of his system. 

There was no Gladio with them, Tsuna knew, but the rugged and mischievous grin that Noctis had on his face was enough to let the younger know what he wanted. 

They fought, and Tsuna couldn’t hold back his shrieks of joy. He noticed that Noctis couldn’t, either.)

Tsuna walked down the path with purpose, taking in the sight of crushed marble and what must have been sprawling architecture. There had to have been a garden, somewhere, too, with the scorched and wilted flowers lining the ground like a twisted version of rose petals to a romantic bedroom. 

Once Tsuna made it inside a building - he wasn’t sure what it was, or where he was, but if he had to guess, then this was the Citadel - he could very clearly hear his shoes click against the shiny floor. Briefly, he glanced down, only to be greeted with a reflection of his face. His eyes were glowing. That was odd, considering the lack of Sky Flame on his head. He looked back up, and forced himself to continue. 

There was a door at the end of the path. Tsuna wanted to sigh again, but refrained. He pushed it open, instead, and stepped inside, glancing around the area. This was obviously the throne room. There was a high backed chair in the center, raised up on a platform. He finds himself quirking an eyebrow, and wonders if this was one of the reasons that Noctis got so huffy when he was around Xanxus. Did it remind him of home? Of the expectations that were weighing on top of him? 

Was he annoyed that Xanxus had a throne while he didn’t?

The last thought forced a laugh out of the young man’s throat, and he shook his head. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he immediately stepped to the right, narrowly avoiding the impact of a rather large lance being thrown where he had previously stood.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, looking around the throne room carefully. He turned in a full circle, and only once he completed his turn did he see a man lounging as carelessly as Xanxus on top of the throne that Tsuna knew did not belong to him. The brunette hummed, looking at the man with curiosity. He tilted his head to the side, biting his lip. “You wouldn’t happen to be Ardyn, would you?” 

There was a boisterous laugh coming from the other man. It was condescending, and almost pitying. Tsuna didn’t allow his expression to change. “Who might you be?” the man replied, ignoring Tsuna’s question. There was a whisper in his mind that confirmed what Tsuna already knew: the man on the throne was none other than the Ardyn his brother had talked about. “I am _much_ rather interested in who might you be. After all, you’ve managed to avoid my daemons and have but not a scratch on you.”

Tsuna tilted his head to the other side, weighing his options. However, what felt like a brick of brilliance hit him. What had Noctis told him a long time ago? How had he met Ardyn? There were at some place called Galdin Quay, and... Tsuna smiled, and it was all teeth, “I’m simply a man of no consequence.” 

Another one of those laughs echoed through the room. “Aren’t you cheeky,” Ardyn replied, and something dangerous flashed through his eyes. “You are pushing your luck, boy. Run along now, while I’m still feeling generous.” 

Tsuna didn’t move, but he did end up relaxing his stance. He’s fought his own share of bad guys before, and now he realizes how Noctis was always so calm during those times. It’s always the same thing over and over again, no matter if it’s a different person or a different place. 

“He’s gonna do it, you know.” Tsuna’s voice was soft and sure. He didn’t need to shout and argue his point when he knew with absolute certainty that he was right. 

Ardyn raised his brows, “who is going to do what?”

A hum. “Noct. He’s gonna end the Long Night.” Now a pause. “He’s gonna end you.”

“And himself, along with the Lucis Caelum line. Quite poetic, wouldn’t you say?” 

Tsuna laughed, and while it usually sounded like wind chimes in a soft breeze, this one was a bit darker. Chilling. Like the deep rings of a funeral toll. It made Ardyn glance around, suddenly wary of his surroundings. “Noct isn’t going to die,” he responded, an airy tone wrapping around his words and floating them over to Ardyn. 

When Tsuna twisted his head to look at the other man - the embodiment of the Starscourge - he felt his lips twist into a threatening sneer, his gaze piercing Ardyn and even though he had not called upon his Flames for Zero Point Breakthrough, Ardyn froze in his movements. 

“Just you.”

* * *

Tsuna knew that Ardyn was not prepared for him in the same way that most of Tsuna’s enemies were not prepared for Noctis. That’s okay. It only meant the upper hand for them. As soon as Ardyn had recognized a threat, the man threw himself on the offensive. Tsuna attacked and parried easily, ducking and weaving away from strikes that Ardyn attempted, and he thanked his Hyper Intuition in being able to lead him in such circumstances.

Ardyn, Tsuna realized, had warps. He had an array of weapons - just like Noctis. As the brunette withdrew his daggers, flames licking at the edges of the blade and his gloves flickering to life, Tsuna realized that he was fighting an immortal. 

He found that he didn’t care. 

Noctis had protected him with everything that he had, and so, he would protect the man in return. 

He would save Noctis with his Dying Will.

* * *

Something was...wrong. There was a ringing in Noctis’ ears, and there was that Six damned buzzing beneath his skin again. He tried to ignore it; he was with his friends again. There was Prompto, and Ignis, and Gladio, and Noctis was _so happy_ to see them. They looked like they had gotten older, but still appeared youthful. They had aged, no doubt. So had he. 

Gladio had dragged him into a great bear hug upon seeing him once more. Noctis had gone willingly. He had missed him, of course. The Prince even raised his arms to return the embrace, politely ignoring the soft sniffles into his suit jacket. He patted Gladio’s back, and the man pulled away, nodding at the other.

There was also Ignis. Still blind, but maneuvering incredibly well. It was as if the accident never happened. Noctis noticed the two second lag in his advisor’s actions, but didn’t question it. Ignis seemed...content. He had asked to ‘look’ at Noctis, and when Noctis agreed, raised his bare hands up to trace across the contours of his friend’s face. Fingertips trailed lightly over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. He noticed the soft smile on Ignis’ face when his hands came into contact with his rough stubble. “I have missed you, Noctis.” 

Noctis cupped his hands over Iggy’s, and cleared his throat. “Yeah, Iggy,” he murmured, “I’ve missed you guys, too.”

Iggy’s smile in return was soft, but no less bright than Prompto’s wide grin. He even went as far as to cook dinner for the four of them that night. 

Then, there was Prompto. Prompto, who had been Noctis’ first true friend. Who had wormed his way into the Prince’s heart and made a home for himself. The energetic and chipper blonde who Noctis called his best friend. 

Noctis may be thirty years old, but he still tackled the other to the ground like they were in high school. 

“Six, I’ve missed you, Prom,” he cried softly. “I...I’m sorry, man. I’m so sorry.” 

Noctis felt Prompto squeeze his arms around him a bit tighter. “Don’t worry about it, dude. You’re here now!” Noctis stiffened. Prompto followed suit. “Right?” Noctis flinched as Prompto’s voice cracked. “Noct? You’re...you’re here to stay, right?”

“Perhaps we should move this conversation somewhere with more privacy,” Ignis’ voice called out, tone somber.

The Prince swallowed, and allowed himself to be led, not bothering to look at his surroundings. He blinked back to focus as they stopped at a Haven. He gave a soft laugh. When was the last time he went camping? Tsuna seemed to stay away from any kind of camping activities. Noctis wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact that Tsuna didn’t like them, or if did it for Noctis. Either way, it was appreciated.

They camped together, like old times, and Noctis couldn’t begin to express how much they all meant to him enough. He tried, really, but he kept choking up.

(Of everything, though, he found that sleeping on a mat and sleeping bag on top of rocky ground was definitely not something he missed. Vongola Mansion had some incredibly soft beds and the comfort of Tsuna being near. He wrinkled his nose, and Gladio caught the action.

“What?” The Shield teased, “the Crystal have fluffy mattresses?” 

Noctis didn’t respond for a while. “Something like that.”)

* * *

Prompto wasn’t a fool. It may have been ten years since he had last seen Noctis, but he knew when his best friend was upset. He also knew when the other was hiding something. 

“Noct seem a little weird to you?” He finally questioned to Ignis when they had a moment alone.

Ignis frowned, but continued to carefully prepare their dinner. For someone that was blind, Prompto thought, Ignis sure knew how to use his knives. “He has been asleep for ten years, Prompto.”

The blonde shook his head, even though he knew that Iggy couldn’t see him. There was something off, and Prompto didn’t know what. “Nah, man, I’m... I don’t know what it is, but there’s something different.” 

It was Noctis, of course. Prompto knew that much. This was his best friend, but...there was something about the way he carried himself. Noctis looked as though he hadn’t gotten any sleep in a while, or if he had, then it was not peaceful. “It’s...I don’t think it’s a bad different, Iggy. It’s just... _different_.” 

“Perhaps we are the ones who are different, Prompto. We have not been stuck inside the Crystal for the past ten years, after all. Would you please hand me the rosemary?” Prompto did as he was asked, and let the conversation drop with Ignis. Iggy looked incredibly stiff, and the blonde didn’t understand _why_. Maybe Iggy was just glad Noctis was back? Probably, but...Prompto couldn’t be the only one with this weird feeling in his gut. It hasn’t been wrong before.

* * *

Gladio watched Noctis. He watched as the man carried himself proudly, but was at the same time weighed down. He was off to the side, and he knew that Noctis didn’t realize that he was there. Just as he was about to step forward and call out, Noctis dropped into one of the camping chairs, rubbing at his face.

“Shit, Tsuna,” he heard Noctis mutter. “Never a dull moment around you.” Noctis looked up at the sky, and Gladio wasn’t sure what to do. Did he step forward and say something? Or did he stay there and observe? Noctis was talking to himself, and that wasn’t...a good thing, exactly. He frowned.

The other man shifted in his spot for a moment, then reached for his suit’s breast pocket, pulling out...a photograph? Had Prompto given him one? When did the marksman even find the time to do so? 

“I hope you all stay safe,” Noctis told the photograph, and Gladio noticed how his friend swiped his finger across the glossy front. “Don’t go looking for trouble. It finds you enough as it is.” The man swiped at his face, almost angrily. The Shield was shocked. Noctis was...was he _crying?_ What had brought the man to tears when he had barely done so upon first hearing of his father’s death? 

“I’m gonna do this, Tsuna. If you could step up and fulfill your destiny, little brother, then I will, too.” Noctis closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, and photo held between his fingers. Gladio noticed the bright orange cuff links on Noctis’ suit that had nothing to do with Insomnia, or even the Lucis Caelum. He noticed, in the movement that drew back his suit, the matching orange bracelet that wrapped around his wrist. Like how Prompto’s bracelets would be worn. 

When Gladio watched Noctis open his eyes and peer into the fire, the flames reflected in his gaze, he could think of nothing else but how far Noctis had come. 

“I’ll do it with my Dying Will.” The Prince stated evenly, the words sending a shiver down Gladio’s spine.

* * *

Noctis awoke early. Or, well, he assumed that he had. The sky was still dark, but the stars easily made up for it, twinkling brightly. Mockingly. He’s almost sure that the other’s are still sleeping. Upon glancing around, he noticed that they were. The Prince let his head fall back onto his small pillow. He closed his eyes, hoping to sleep some more, but found that he couldn’t. 

Instead, he laid there, thinking about the memories he’s made with his entourage, and then the memories he has with Tsuna and his group of misfits.

* * *

There was a distinct lack of daemons surrounding the area of the Citadel and it put all of them on edge. Noctis wasn’t sure why they weren’t being attacked as they followed a relatively clear path to the inside, but he wouldn’t put it past Ardyn to call off the daemons since he wanted to kill Noctis himself.

Noctis had the picture of him and Tsuna in his breast pocket, and with it, he had the photo Prompto gifted him that morning. It was a picture of the four of them, before everything fell apart. 

It seemed so long ago. It _was_ long ago, but for Noctis, it felt more like centuries than the much shorter decade it actually was. 

They paused outside of the building, and Noctis glanced at each of his retainers - he looked to his friends. “Let’s go kick some daemon ass and bring back the dawn.” He gave a jagged smile, and his friends looked like they all wanted to cry; or drag him away from what would ultimately result in his death, prophecy be damned. 

He didn’t question it, and instead rolled back his shoulders, and held his head high. He was doing this for a purpose. His death was a means to an end, and that was it. Perhaps in death he can haunt his friends. Prompto would freak out if he started knocking shit over. Gokudera would definitely break out the beautiful and handmade ouija board that Noctis gifted him three years after he acknowledged the other as a good friend for Tsuna. 

(It was a peace offering, of sorts. He couldn’t very well tell Gokudera that he had formed covenants with the Astrals, so this was the next best bet. The man loved it, and thanked him profusely with a smile. Noctis leaned down, matching grin on his face, and whispered, “Don’t tell my brother.”

Of course, the next time Noctis saw Tsuna, the boy gave him a soft smile, and there was a knowing glint in his eye. Of course, Tsuna knew. 

Tsuna always knew.

Damn Oracles.)

As they made their way to the throne room, the buzzing under his skin got worse once more. He groaned loudly, stomping his feet twice, which served to make Gladio shove at his arm, an incredulous look on his face.

“You don’t _understand_ ,” Noctis bemoaned. “I just - there’s...” he groaned again, trying to find the words he needed. “It’s like - alright, so you know the aftereffects of any sort of Lightning spells?” 

There were a few nods, and then Gladio snorted, “oh, I’m _plenty_ familiar with that, Majesty. Who do you think would get caught in the crossfire of you spell-slinging?” 

Noctis winced, apologizing quickly before continuing with his explanation. “Anyway, look, it’s like _that_ except I’ve been feeling it right before shit goes down. Like a warning.”

Ignis tapped his chin, humming to himself. “It sounds like your gut is trying to tell you something. Perhaps it would be wise to listen to your intuition and proceed with caution?” 

Whatever Ignis said after that was lost to Noctis. Intuition. _Intuition_. He let out a frustrated sound. Tsuna had to _know_ what he was feeling. Tsuna had to know and the guy never said anything to him! Tsuna had watched him phase away from a bullet when he hadn't even been paying attention! He looked up, glaring at the ruined structure of the Citadel. Fucking Tsuna. “I hate not being an only child.” He stated firmly, cutting into the strategy discussion that Gladio and Ignis were having. 

He was given multiple startled looks. “U-uh, Noct, buddy, are you good? ‘Cause you don’t -” 

“No,” Noctis cut his best friend off. “Nope, we’re not having this discussion right now. I’m gonna walk into that throne room, use my fucking _Intuition_ to beat the shit out of Ardyn, and - and who knows? Maybe I’ll go Flame Active. Wouldn’t _that_ be a treat?” He laughed bitterly. The man felt his fingers twitch, so he stretched them out, then allowed them to curl into fists. “Better do this with my _Dying Will_ , right? Fucking -” The man continued to curse and grumble under his breath. Fuck Vongola. Fuck the Astrals. Fuck Tsuna and his stupid fucking gifts as an Oracle. Fuck the Flames of the Sky and the way he never noticed how he could distinguish who was a Storm and who was a Mist and who was a Lightning. Fuck the fact that he could feel the thrum of heat under his skin, coursing alongside his magic, and how it seemed to burn hotter once he acknowledged it. He _so_ did not want to deal with any of those revelations just yet. 

Behind him, he could feel his friends staring at him, worried. “Who’s Primo?” Gladio finally asked.

“Is he talking about the Founder King?”

“We’re not gonna talk about the fact that Noct says he has a sibling? Guys, my dudes, I don’t think -”

Ignis sighed, “perhaps the Crystal’s power was a bit...much?” He winced, “it’s best we just keep moving. Noctis, are you ready?”

Noctis was _not_ ready to die, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice at this point. There was a surly pout on his face. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

* * *

_“Off my chair, jester. The king sits there.”_

* * *

It happened too fast for Noctis to even really comprehend. There was noise, the insufferable buzzing under his skin making it hard to realize what he was doing. Once he spoke, though, it quieted. He looked around the throne room and noticed that there was...ice. Ice and bright orange fire that, to the untrained and unfamiliar eye, looked like regular flames. Noctis knew different. This was...these were _Sky Flames_ and he didn’t understand why they were there. 

Ardyn was sitting on the throne, looking as pomp as he did the first time they met, but he did look a bit...haggard, too. Run down. As if he had been fighting before Noctis and his retinue showed up, which was ridiculous. Ardyn was powerful and none of the daemons would have attacked him. There was...something happening off in the corner of the throne room. The sounds of a battle echoed through the large room and made Noctis pause. He didn’t take his eyes off Ardyn, shoulders tensed and head held high.

“Really, Noct? Six, you’ve been hanging around Mukuro too much.”

Noctis cannot remember moving so fast in his life. He was just standing at the entrance to the room, but now he was suddenly fighting off a group of goblins with a mix of imps. “ _T_ _suna?_ ” The man asked incredulously. “What the fuck, man?”

“Less talking, more - _hieee!_ ” The brunette shrieked as a daemon leapt on top of him, knocking him to the ground. Noctis glanced at Tsuna as he struggled to free himself, his daggers useless in the grapple. Noctis barreled into the daemon, and watched as Tsuna immediately took to the air using his Flames. 

“What the fuck!” Noctis heard Gladio shout. The man looked back to his friends, and noticed how Prompto was watching with an open mouth as Ignis tried to get details of the situation from the other two. 

He shook his head, “don’t worry! He’s a friendly!” Then, Noctis turned to Tsuna, “I’m gone for not even a _day_ , Tsuna, and you’ve already got yourself into a mess. How are you even _here?_ ” He hissed, stabbing at the last goblin with his lance. 

Tsuna puffed out his cheeks, and Noctis narrowed his eyes. He knew that he wasn’t going to like what he hears. “Well- well! I was sort of sucked into the Box with you? Then I was outside and I followed the path and then - _then_ Ardyn was there and I couldn’t just - _I couldn’t just let you die!_ ” He shouted, eyes blazing orange fire. 

Noctis stood, staring at the man he called brother, and forced himself to take a steadying breath. As he opened his mouth to respond, Ardyn’s mocking words cut him off. “Isn’t this touching? A little reunion for our dear Chosen King. I wondered how you were able to hold your own against me, boy. You’re magic is strong.” He paused for a beat. “It’s a shame that I’m stronger.”

Tsuna snorted, knocking his shoulder against Noctis’. “Let’s finish this?” He asked the older man, “preferably without your death.” 

There was a long sigh. “Yeah.” Noctis finally breathed. “Together. You’ve got a lot to answer to, Tsuna.”

The brunette cast a cheeky smile over his shoulder, “looking forward to it. Go fill in your friends before they try to kill me. I’ll keep him occupied.” 

With that, Tsuna was off, clashing with Ardyn once more, and Noctis had warped back in front of his guard. They were standing at attention, and he gave a half-grin. “Here’s the plan.”

* * *

Noctis was almost absolutely positive that the dawn never felt this warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all! Drop a kudos if you liked it, or scream with me in the comments if you've got the time! I'm p sure there's more to come, too _rubs hands together_ Tsuna has got lots to answer to!
> 
> Bonus points to whoever realized that the woman's voice Tsuna heard in his 'travel' was Luna!!


End file.
